injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1: The Ultimate Life Form
(Once the logo disappears, it shows another wording "ELSEWHERE". This scene takes place in the prime universe, where Sonic, in his Super Form, is fighting Mammoth. Mogul manages to summon a blast to attack Super Sonic but Super Sonic manages to counter with his energy blast, and later beats him down. In another area, Knuckles is battling the Dark Legion leader, Doctor Finitevus, and later chases him, but the doctor manages to escape when the guardian stops to avoid falling into Finitevus' trap. Another battle shows Ixis Naugus fighting against Charmy Bee, but he manages to gain the upper hand, and stings him into Saffron Bee, who drags Ixis into the air. In another area, The Chaotix were fighting against The Destructix. Sonic finally defeats Mogul, and throws him down to another rooftop, where Monkey Khan and Amy Rose rush towards Mammoth to tie him up). Super Sonic: Khan. Amy. Let's wrap this up. I need to head to HQ. Amy Rose:(looks behind Sonic) Before Eggman throws something else at us...... (Sonic, Khan, and Amy looks behind themselves and sees Chaos) Super Sonic:(growls) Chaos..... ( Super Sonic tries to restrain Chaos, but Chaos manages to break free and punches him) Amy Rose: It should have been a team-up attack. Monkey Khan:(laughs) Sometimes Sonic needs to think before he runs into a fight. (Monkey Khan and Amy Rose runs to help deal with Chaos) (In the Freedom HQ, Eggman(in his battle suit), Lien-Da, Jun Kun, one of the Babylon Rogues, Storm, and Metal Sonic are fighting against Sally Acorn, Rotor Walrus(in his battle suit), Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot- D'Coolette, E-123 Omega and Julie-Su. Eggman shoots lasers and missiles at Antoine, but he was saved by Bunnie, who was using her laser arm canon to shoot and reflect Eggman's attacks) Dr. Eggman: You're disturbing tonight's entertainment, Bunnie. Bunnie Rabbot: I care less about that, but I hate you even more after what you did to me! Dr. Eggman: But if it wasn't for me, you would still be a normal, useless rabbit. (Lien-Da then grabbed Antoine by the neck by using her electric whip and throws him to the ground, Rotor was fighting against Storm,but Storm grabs him and throws Rotor next to Antoine, Bunnie and Sally, but he lands perfectly, while Julie-Su and Lien-Da are on One-on-One and Omega shooting lasers at Metal Sonic) Bunnie: It's like the Iron Domination all over again! Antoine:(looks at Sally) I thought we would have this place cleaned up by now. Sally:(to Antoine) We're Freedom Fighters, not miracle workers. Omega:(Communicating with Shadow) Shadow, are you there? We require assistance. (Chapter 1: The Ultimate Life Form) Shadow:(Communicating with Omega) After I check out Prison Island. Rouge and I have to make sure Eggman didn't bust anyone else out. Omega:(Communication with Shadow) Hurry. Eggman is almost gaining his victory. Shadow:(Communication with Omega) We'll be there soon, Omega. (At Prison Island) (Shadow, Rouge, and their G.U.N Agent Officer were checking if everyone else didn't got out) G.U.N Officer: We kept an eye on them, just like you said, Shadow. none of them, not even he moved for hours. (before he could open the door, Shadow stops him and points on the floor) G.U.N Officer:(sees a thread next to the door) What the heck?!?! What is that? (Rouge then gets her ice spray can out of her pocket and sprays it on the harmless thread. After that, Shadow then breaks the frozen thread and opens the door, showing it's a trap) G.U.N Officer: How did Scourge do this?! Shadow: He didn't. Rouge: The real trap....(uses her wings to shield Shadow, the G.U.N officer, and herself from the attacks)....is behind us... (The one trying to attack them was no other than Fang the Sniper) Fang: You're sooo clever Rouge....(laughs) or do you need your boyfriend to help you? Shadow:(growls) Get him out of here. I'll take care of this. (Rouge takes a flying head start and the G.U.N officer follows her, while Shadow and Fang engage into combat) Shadow: You're Eggman's Lackey, Fang? Fang:(Laughs) Hey, his money's pure gold, and as a bonus, I get to keep you as a trophy. Wish it was Sonic though, but either way, I'm going to do what those G.U.N agents should have done to you a long time ago. (Stage 1: Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Fang the Sniper! Begin!) (Fang uses his skills and tricks against Shadow, but he was no match for Shadow's power) Shadow: Sorry bounty hunter, you don't deserve the ultimate trophy. (Shadow tries to contact the Freedom HQ while leaving Prison Island) Shadow:(tries to contact Freedom HQ) Shadow to Freedom HQ, come in.(no answer) Omega(no answer) (Shadow then knows he must head to the Freedom HQ before it's too late) (Back at New Mobotropolis, Tails and Espio defeated Jet, Wave, Predator Hawk, and Lightning Lynx. In the Sky, Charmy was still fighting Ixis, but he wasn't holding his might much longer) Ixis Naugus:(laughs) Give up, little child?(before he could finish him, someone was flying towards him and sees Mighty and Ray with her) Saffron Bee: Stay Away from my Boyfriend!!!(Stings Ixis) Ixis Naugus: OWWWWWW!!!(he then gets hit by Mighty and Ray, thanks to Vector throwing them at him. After that, he then sees Chaos, who has fell on him, and they're both heading to the ground) (Both Chaos and Ixis were about to fall to their deaths until Espio saves Ixis from falling) Tails: Espio? What was that? Espio: Martial arts, Tails. Martial arts. Tails: what does that make us? (Chaos then becomes himself again, and Tails and Espio were about to attack him until Sonic pounces and takes Chaos into a different area) Espio: The poor teammates who clean up the mess. (Espio and Tails decides to shrug it off and gets back to work) (Back at the Freedom HQ) (Bunnie was shooting Metal Sonic in the head, Lien-Da was dodging Julie-Su's attacks, Omega was helping Rotor fight against Jun Kun and Storm, then Antoine tried to do a sneak attack on Jun Kun, but it had no affect on the Iron King and was defeated) Dr. Eggman: Now, without anymore distractions.... (Shadow then appears, holding a chaos emerald) Shadow: Took me almost two minutes to get here. Hmph, nice work. Dr. Eggman:(looks at Jun Kun) Jun Kun, show Shadow the true power of fear. (Jun Kun then walks passes Eggman and in front of Shadow) Shadow: Hmph. You don't look so fearsome to me.(gets to his defensive stance) Jun Kun: I have waited a long time for this ever since the Iron Dominion has fallen. Now I shall break you. (Stage 2: Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Jun Kun the Iron King! Begin!) (Jun Kun proved to be stronger than Knuckles, Bark, Storm, Mighty, and other strong opponents who have faced him then and now, but Shadow proved that he was better than him) Shadow: Jun Kun, Lien-Da, Storm.....(looks at Eggman) You're all alone doctor. Dr. Eggman: Some true Leaders are most of the time... Shadow: Tyrants like you.... Dr. Eggman:(Smirks) I'm surprised you've joined G.U.N, even after what they have done to Maria... Shadow:(Charges his Chaos energy from his hand) You're testing my Patience!! (Eggman walks to Shadow's direction, while Shadow Charges up his attack) Shadow: Chaos......SPEAR!! (The Chaos Spear hits Eggman, but shows that it didn't harm him) Dr. Eggman(Laughs) I expected that you could do better than that!(Continues walking to Shadow's direction) (Shadow was throwing multiple Chaos Spears at Eggman) Dr. Eggman:(Growls and yells) CURSE YOU!!!! (Now Eggman was running at Shadow, but Shadow was throwing the last four Spears at Eggman, weakening him) Shadow: Time to teach you humility, Eggman. (Stage 3: Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Doctor Eggman! Begin!) (Knowing that Shadow shot his weak spots, Eggman activates his shields around himself. Despite that he was close defeating Shadow, The Ultimate Life Form used his final attack:"Chaos Blast" and the doctor was beaten) Shadow: Try this on, Doctor(puts a gadget on Eggman's suit and shuts it down) Sally: Thanks Shadow.(Calls Sonic) Sonic, report. Sonic:(communicating with Sally) Don't worry, Sal. The others are wrapping things up. Tails is taking Chaos into the Deep end. Sally:(communicating with Sonic) Tell Tails to make sure it's very "Deep End" in the water. (While the villains were going to prison, the alarm goes off) (Alarm Sounds) Lien-Da:(looks at Julie-Su) What's that? Julie-Su:(To Lien-Da) It's the None-Of-Your-Business alarm, Sis. (After the villains, except Eggman, are in Prison Island, Sally, Nicole, Shadow sees that something is happening in New Mobotropolis) Nicole: Radiological. New Mobotropolis, King Frederick Airfield. Dr. Eggman:(smirks then laughs) I can see the headlines: Freedom Fighters fails; King of Moebius kills millions. Shadow:(enraged) YOU GAVE HIM A CHAOS BOMB?! Dr. Eggman: Most of Mobius' heroes die...And its' beloved city is off the map....after Scourge does that, I finally get to build my own dream world on top of it and it will be Eggman La-(gets knocked out by Omega) Omega: He was done. Sally:(communities everyone) This is Princess Sally! Code Red! Everyone head to the location. Now! Shadow:(holds his chaos emerald) I'll get a head start. Sally:(to Shadow) You go ahead, Shadow. We'll catch up with you. (In New Mobotropolis, King Frederick Airfield, Scourge and his girlfriend, Fiona, were putting the finishing touches on the bomb) Scourge: Ok. Dr. Eggy and Dr. Evil Von Creepy said to remember...(gets the bomb on and ready) There we go! Fiona:(smirks) Babe! It Works! (Fiona was about to kiss Scourge until she sees the appearance of the Black Hedgehog) Fiona: oh shoot... Scourge:(hands Fiona a Warp Ring) Head back to Moebius, babe. I got some unfinished business to do. Fiona: Babe! Wait!(She tries to protest, but that end up getting hit by her own boyfriend) Scourge: Go Already! Nobody likes someone taking their spotlight. Fiona:(Annoyed) Fine... (After Fiona heads back to Moebius, Scourge sees Shadow coming towards him) Scourge: Shadow! My Second Rival! Sonic's Black Twin! I knew that idiot Nack couldn't kill you. Shadow: This is the end of the line. (Shadow sees the bomb and stops) Scourge: Why are you acting scared, Shad? It's not even on yet.(shows him the device) It's this button you need to worry about. (Meanwhile...Tails, Charmy, and Saffron were flying as fast as they can. While Tails was riding the Tornado, Amy was riding her motorcycle) Tails:(sees Scourge and Shadow) There they are!! Amy:(hopes to herself) Keep him talking, Shadow. Tails:(hopes to himself) Lets hope my Tornado doesn't get messed up... (A few blocks away...Sonic was running as fast as he could while Knuckles, Khan, Vector, Mighty, Ray, and Espio were catching up. Knuckles was gliding, Khan was riding his nimbus cloud with Vector and Mighty, Ray was flying, and Espio was leaping from one rooftop to another) Knuckles:(to Sonic) Don't wait for us, Sonic! Go! (Sonic gave a salute and sped his way as fast as he could) (back with Shadow and Scourge) Shadow: You push that button and millions will die! Scourge: Make that millions and two, wise guy. I was kinda going to enjoy the show from a safe distance, or at least wait for Sonic to show up to try and stop me, but now that you're here, taking his place....What do you say we have one last go-round? In slow motion, Scourge was going to push the button as Shadow rushes to stop him. Most of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix arrive to stop him, until sparks cover Amy, Knuckles, Espio, and Khan. Just as Shadow reaches Scourge, two bolts of lightning connect to them, and take them to the Regime Universe. Shadow looks around while Scourge realizes the chaos bomb is not working) Scourge: What the Hell is wrong with this thing?!(Looks at Shadow, enraged) This is your fault, Fake Black Hedgehog! Shadow: New Mobotropolis...and yet...(Before Scourge could hit him, Shadow grabs his fist, bends his arm, and pushes him to the ground) Scourge: Maybe I was a little too kind before.....I'll be FINE without You and Sonic! (Stage 4: Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Scourge the Hedgehog! Begin!) (Scourge was known beating both Sonic and Shadow in the past, but this time...Shadow teaches him a lesson he'll never forget) Shadow: Now Stay Down.... (Scourge gets and charges at Shadow, but Shadow teleports from behind him and pins him to the ground) Shadow: and be quiet, while I talk to G.U.N. (But Shadow soon realizes he's in trouble as hordes of Regime soldiers, officers, and vehicles surrounds Shadow and Scourge) Regime Soldier: Hands in the air! (The scene shows a helicopter flying above them as Shadow looks around in shock and surprise) Regime Soldier: I said hands up, Black Hedgehog! Do it or you're dead! Scourge:(grunts) Now this is cool. (Shadow puts his hands in the air, then, using the emerald, say "Chaos Control" to freeze time and space, and only he and Scourge escape in different directions.) (Some minutes later...) Regime Soldier 1: Idiots. Next time, wipe your drive. Regime Soldier 2: They're not insurgents? Regime Soldier 1: Nah, just some punks. Like that Anti-Clan moron we almost had. Still can't believe we freaking lost Shadow. Regime Soldier 2: Yeah. Let's hope the big boss doesn't find out. Shadow:(talks to himself) I'm in a nightmare. Category:Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians